


The Stranger in the Coffee Shop.

by arlene_r10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, One Shot, Reader is gender neutral don’t worry, Reader may or may not be the stranger in the coffee shop, University Student Kozume Kenma, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene_r10/pseuds/arlene_r10
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou had always been alongside Kenma Kozume. They loved each other, they had always stuck together... so why did a stranger in a coffee shop change everything they had.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	The Stranger in the Coffee Shop.

It was them. It had always been them. Ever since you saw them in the coffee shop you had fallen head over heels for them, even if you didn’t know. It wasn’t hard to figure it out, you always looked around for them whenever we went on a date together. Slowly but surely you started to pay attention to every little detail about them. The day they first took your order you changed up your demeanor and suddenly you were the smooth guy. I didn’t mind at first, took it as you had just taken interest in them. It was when you started changing little by little that I began to worry. When we were doing my game streams, you looked a little less amused. When we were together in your dorm, cuddling, you held me just a little less tighter. When you looked at me with the affection that I so adored, your brown eyes sparkled a little less. It’s not that I could help it though, you had just fallen out of love. Falling out of love eventually lead to you kissing them behind the coffee shop building. You. You had kissed them. Which is why it frustrated me so much... because it was **you** that kissed them. They were well aware of the fact that we were in a relationship so they didn’t hold any feelings for you, but it hurt more to see you leaning in. 

I walked towards you. Carefully, only to see if you would regret the kiss. You didn’t. I tapped your shoulder and you turned around and looked at me in horror. Sure, it wasn’t anything big like getting drunk together and hooking up in your dorm room but what it was. What if after that you two started to become closer?

“Kenma..”

”What is this Kuroo?”  
  
  


“Wait hold on you’ve got the wrong idea-“

”Don’t bullshit me Kuroo. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

”Kitten.. I’m sorry..”

”Don’t bring out the pet names Kuroo just explain..” I said in an attempt to hold back my tears.

He stayed silent. He knew he couldn’t, even if he wanted to. Guilt washed over him and he apologized again.

”Answer me! I don’t want your stupid pity!”

”Well what do you want me to say, huh? That I kissed them? You saw that already!”

I flinched at his words and his face softened. He knew that it was his fault. Why was he the one getting angry?

  
“See, it wouldn’t hurt so much if I was deeply in love with you...

”Did I mean anything to you at all? Was all of this a joke? Where we a joke? Was... I a joke?” I finally let out a flow of tears but I stood my ground. 

”No Kenma... of course not. I loved you so much. I always did.”

”Loved huh?”

”No! You still hold a dear place in my heart, you were my first love. My bestfriend.”

”So you’re saying you wanna end this relationship.” I paused. “Well that’s not fair don’t you think? You’re the one who kissed them. Shouldn’t I get to end this? Shouldn’t I want to end this? Why don’t I want it to end?”

Kurooo stayed quiet.

”I spent all of my time loving you and now you’re saying you don’t love me back? That’s the plot twist of the year ladies and gentlemen!” I laughed out, tears still flowing out of my eyes.  
“Well... nothing I can help. I just wasn’t good enough for you, if you want out on this relationship then you’ll have that. I just hope that you rot in hell.”

”You don’t mean that.”

“You’re right. Even if I wanted to mean that I couldn’t. Goodbye Kuroo.”

”We can still be friends?”

”Sure.”

With that I walked away and left a very conflicted Kuroo. He still didn’t understand if this was the right choice. He only did what he thought would be the best decision for Kenma. Emphasis on ‘thought’.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this when I pick up the Haikyuu manga and look into what happens in the time skip and maybe follow that plot but for now it’s a one shot. Sorry if he seems out of character I just feel like given a difficult situation regarding love he would just kind of lash out. Not because he’s necessarily mad but because he hadn’t been in that situation before.


End file.
